


The Mark of Camelot

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: What if Giles helped Xander keep more than one secret at the end of 'The Pack'?





	The Mark of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. {I don't even bother with networks anymore} King Arthur, if he did exist, has no disclaimer. If he wasn't, who knows who the original author was.

1996, Sunnydale Library  
Xander was extremely grateful to Giles. The librarian/watcher agreed to keep his secret safe. He was more than willing to put the hyena incedent behind him.

"Again, Giles, I want to thank you for keeping my secret. You don't know how much that means to me." Xander professed.

Giles was glad Xander has so much wisdom behind him. "You're very welcome, Xander." He then motioned to the garbs that the young man was currently wearing. "Might I make a suggestion, Xander?" He asked.

Xander looked wearily at Giles. "Yeah. What is it?" He asked, hesitantly.

Giles smiled at him. "Get rid of the leather, Xander. It really doesn't suit you." He remarked.

Xander laughed sheepishly. "You're right, Giles. That more along Angel's background." He said that name with a bitter tounge.

As he did so, Giles noticed a mark on Xander's right wrist. One that he had seen in his Watcher's diary's. It is a circle. And within that circle is a dragon. "Xander. Where did you get this?" Giles demanded.

Xander was alarmed by his sudden change of attitude. "I was born with it. Why?" He responded.

Giles was shocked. He thought Xander got while under the influence by the hyena spirit. "This is the Mark of Camelot. The dragon represents the line of Pendragon. And the circle represents the Round Table. This means you are a direct decendent of King Arther Pendragon." He explained in full Watcher mode.

Xander look even more uncomfortable. "I've known that since I was three years old, Giles. And I would also appriciate it if you keep this secret as well. Please, Giles. I am begging you. If Buffy finds out that I've been keeping a secret like this, she'd never forgive me." He implored him.

Giles thought on this. ˜I am Buffy's Watcher. I should not keep things from her. However, this is not my secret to tell.˜ Giles made up his mind. "Don't worry, Xander. I'll keep both secrets safe. But, you have to tell Buffy about this. You mustn't keep something like this from her. If you truely love her, you have to tell her." He said sternly.

Xander nodded, solemnly. "Alright, Giles. I will tell her. When the time is right." He agreed.

Giles was proud of Xander. "Good. Now. I think you have classes to go to." He mentioned.

Xander Harris grabbed his books and headed to his next class.

2001, outside Sunnydale, abandoned resturaunt  
Buffy and Xander were the only ones able to keep the Knights of Byzantine away from Dawn. The only way to do so is to plead with them. "Please help us. We have a common enemy. Glory is the threat. Not the Key. Not my sister." Buffy then went directly to the source of a knight's courage. "Knights are to be honorable. Where is the honor in calling the slaughter of innocent children? Show us that the knights of old are still alive." She lowered her head. "Please help us keep my sister, Dawn, alive." The slayer begged.

The lead knight called a meeting with his majors. Debating on what to do. Just then a voice caught their attention. And that voice belonged to a dark haired man standing next to the slayer.

"KNIGHTS! I SUMMON THEE! HEAR MY CALL!" Xander shouted to the heavens. He extended his right arm upward and drew his sleeve to his elbow. "See this mark? This is the mark of Camelot! My name is Alexander Harris, and I am the lineage of King Arther Pendragon! Help us stop Glorificus and her minions!" He commanded, using the same tactic that his ancestor did. He then called upon what has been past down from Arther himself. "EXCALIBUR! I SUMMON THEE! COME TO MY AID!" A bolt of lightning shot down to his extended hand. It twisted and conformed into the legendary sword known as Exaclibur. "Follow me knights! Onward to victory!" Xander comanded.

The Knights of Byzantine, led by Xander on horseback, headed towards Glory's domain to save the world.

Just now, Willow and Giles came out to see what had occured. Buffy turned her attention to her recently re-instated Watcher. "Giles? I think you own me some explanations." She said rather sternly.

Xander's army is on it's way to Glory's stronghold.

*****  
Buffy and Willow drag Giles inside.

*****  
The knights reach the Sunnydale city limits.

*****  
Buffy pushes Giles into a nearby booth.

*****  
Xander and his followers attack without tolerance.

*****  
"Okay, Giles. We want the truth. What was all that about? And what are you and Xander hiding?" Buffy asked.

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them. "In short, Buffy. There is no simple explanation. Xander is the latest decendent of the Pendragons. Just as the legend goes, Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone. The only truth lies in the Watcher's journals. Arthur and Guenivere did live happily ever after. And their children, and their children's children, expanded and grew. And around the 1700's, the Pendragon line finally made their way to the American colonies. Also, certin Pendragon's made their way into office. George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy, Franklin Delano Roosevelt are just to name a few. All great leaders brought in during great times of need." He explained in great detail.

Willow was in awe and shock. Buffy's anger did simmer, only to go white hot a few seconds later. "How did you find out, Giles?" She spat out.

*****  
"Knights!" Xander exploded. "Follow your liege!" He commanded.

They followed Xander to Glory's tower. Behind them were a trail of corpses of Glory's lackeys. Or rather, their remains.

*****  
Giles sighed. "I have known ever since the 'heyena' incident. When he removed his jacket, I spotted the Mark of Camelot. It is given to each first bourn child. And that child is always destined to by a great leader." He provided truthfully. "Xander's destiny is to become president of this proud nation. And lead America into a new golden age. And other countries will take notice, and follow suit." Giles finished with pride and respect.

Buffy and Willow gasped.

*****  
The knights broke through the strong hold. Their weapons blazing. Xander took lead and lashed out at Glory. With his warriors covering him, Xander Harris....no, Alexander Pendragon, slashed at the HellGod. Upon impact, Excalibur sliced Glory open. And he did not stop until Glory breathed no more.

After the intense battle, the Knights of Byzantine and their king cheered out in praise. To the lord and to salvation.

The general stepped forward. Then bowed before him on one knee. "Sire. We are knights without a king. You are a leader without warriors. Might we be given the supreme honor of being your followers?" He asked humbly.

He smiled. "Arise, knight." The general did as commanded. "It would give great honor and pleasure to have such brave knights serving with me." Alexander sheathed Excalibur. "Now we must return to my loved ones. They must be given of this news."

They then left and headed back to the diner.

*****  
Buffy was standing outside, thinking deep thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?" Someone asked, behind her.

Buffy turned around and saw Willow. "Right now, I'm not even sure I can affored that." Buffy joked. She sighed. "It's just that for years now, Xander's been the normal one. Now we find out his destiny is greater than ours. And were does that leave me?" Buffy asked out loud.

"By my side, as my wife." Alexander intertruded.

Buffy whirled around. She saw Xander in his...ceremonial robes? "What are you doing, Xander?" She asked.

"I have decided to do this decdantly." He mentioned cryptically. He produced a beautiful, pendant with a dragon on it. "This is passed down from generation to generation. It is known as the marriage medallion. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" Xander asked nobly.

Buffy's face was replaced with the biggest smile in her life. "Yes, Xander. I will." She ran to him.

With matching faces on the rest of her 'family'. Giles, the father of her spirit and heart. Willow, her 'sister' and confident. Joyce, her real mother. Dawn, her sister of memory and soul.

*****  
The year 2030  
President Alexander Harris was able to catch some time alone with his family. His wife for nearly 30 years, Buffy Anne Harris. Their twin children, Arthur and Guenevere.

Also present are Vice-President Willow Rosenburg and Secretary of Defense Liam McKormick. With their individual spouses. Daniel Osbourne, president of Rolling Stones magazine, Inc. And Senator of California Cordelia McKormick. With Retired Captian Connor McKormick of the United States Demon Defense System Network. Now leader of the Secret Service, needed for the protection of the President of the United States of America. And his wife, Dawn Summers-McKormick. Watcher to the two current Slayers. Following in her step-father's path.

The End


End file.
